This invention is related to a storage container and particularly to one adapted for extracting a used paint roller cover from the roller handle and storing the cover over extended periods in condition for reuse.
Anyone who has used conventional paint rollers for painting the exterior or interior surfaces of a house or another structure is well acquainted with the problems associated with cleanup of these devices once they are used. Typically, the roller cover must be carefully and thoroughly washed with water or organic solvents, depending on the type of paint. Cleaning a paint roller cover is a messy operation which is very time consuming. Moreover, even with one's best efforts, it is difficult or impossible to remove all the paint from the roller cover, and consequently, it becomes hardened after drying out which may produce unsatisfactory results when reused. In addition, once a roller cover has been used, it is normally removed from the roller handle which ordinarily requires the user to grasp the paint soaked cover to pull it free from the handle.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a container assembly which may be used to store a roller cover in condition for subsequent use. Another object of this invention is to greatly simplify or eliminate the cleanup chores for the paint roller cover. It is a further object of this invention to facilitate removal of a roller cover from the associated handle.
In accordance with this invention, the above objects are achieved by providing a container adapted to closely conform to a roller cover. The container further has means for displacing the volume within the inside cylindrical tube of the roller cover and has a sealing cap to enclose the container. Preferably, the container is used by depositing a used roller cover within the container and pouring a small amount of paint or other liquid directly into the container to maintain the cover in a saturated condition. Once the container is sealed, the roller cover remains ready for later use for an indefinite period of time. Since there is no need to remove paint from the roller cover, cleanup of the roller cover is practically eliminated. This invention further simplifies the method of extracting a paint roller handle from the roller cover. The container may be squeezed against the roller cover while the handle portion is pulled free, thus eliminating any dripping of liquids or getting paint on the user's hand, inasmuch as the operation would be done in the confines of the container.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.